Joey's Guardian Angel
by xObsidian
Summary: Seto finds Joey broken and bloodied in an alley way. The last thing Joey says to Seto before falling is "Angel." Is Seto's act of kindness a way of expressing something deep withing his cold heart, or has he gone soft? Or maybe both? ON HOLD


**I got this idea in the shower…strange I know, but I think it's decent. And part of it came from the song:"Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy!!**

**Oh…and this is dedicated to: thanx-for-da-energy. I hope YOU like it!**

**Joey's Guardian Angel**

_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face._

_I can't replace._

Seto Kaiba walked briskly down the sidewalk. Yes, he was walking, not riding in his limo, but walking. He was much too pissed to even consider riding in it. "Stupid employees. Always messing things up." he muttered to himself. It was around 11:30 and he was starting to become drowsy. He glanced up at the street sign. 600 block of E Main and 200 block of S Marico. He was stopped at the entrance of an alley. '_Oh what the hell. It just gives me another chance of seeing _him _again.'_ he thought and started down the narrow rocky road, drawing his trench tighter around him on this chilly October night. He really didn't care that he could get abducted, killed, or raped, because he was walking on the bad side of town for a reason. His reason being a certain blonde haired boy about his age. Namely Joey Wheeler.

He kept walking, looking straight ahead, until he almost tripped over something, or rather _someone. _He glanced down at the ground and saw blonde hair. _'It can't be…' _he thought as he continued to stare at the figure below him. The person yowled and rolled over, cringing in pain when he did so. Then the person's identify was placed. It was Joey. His Joey… He was covered in black and blue bruises, with red marks of blood streaking his once silky- to-the-touch face. There was also blood matted in his hair and a incision, looking more like a deep gash done with a knife, running across the length of his cheek. Seto's always cold eyes filled with angry tears.

"Who would do this to you? You're such a good kid Joey…" he said, gently stroking Joey's uninjured cheek, as not to hurt him.

The other seemed to recognize his name. This was a good sign to Seto. He was conscious. He slightly mumbled what sounded like 'Huh?' before becoming motionless once again. Seto slipped off his trench and picked up Joey's abused form in his arms. He smiled slightly, for Joey looked unpained, despite his current condition. He looked…like an angel.

Seto placed his trench on top of the teen and started walking home to get Joey the proper care. Joey snuggled into Seto arms and whispered "Angel…" before unconsciousness took control of his body.

"It'll be ok Joey. Don't worry." claimed Seto, the tears overflowing like a dam had broken in his azure eyes. The tears began leaving saline trails running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He couldn't loose Joey. If he did, there was no hope left in his lonely way of life. He couldn't ever replace him. A tear dripped off onto Joey's cheek, the tear running down Joey's taking with it a line of blood. Seto's tears became bigger and more often now.

"Don't die Jounouchi." he said in a hushed voice, calling Joey by his proper Japanese name.

**Kaiba Mansion: 10:03 am the next day.**

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out, How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

The eldest Kaiba sat on a black leather chair in his bedroom wringing his hands and watching the from of Joey lying in his bed. Ever since the nurse got his wounds cleaned and bandaged, he had been up all night watching him with hope that his puppy would wake. He almost had fallen asleep when he heard a soft whisper. "Seto?"

He jolted awake and whipped his head toward the silk laden bed. Joey had propped himself up on his elbows and was facing the brunette, confusion in his honey tinted eyed.

"You're awake. I bet you're wondering why you're in my room?"

Joey shook his head yes, then moved his hand to it trying to comfort his now throbbing head. Pain had suddenly shot through it, and it hurt like hell.

"I was walking along, when I found you bloodied and beaten in an alley. I took you home with me, for you were in critical condition. My nurse cleaned your wounds up and I carried you up here and placed you in my bed. Oh, and don't make any sudden movements. You had a pretty bad concussion."

Joey relaxed into the soft mattress. He shuddered, not wanting to remember the pervious nights events… "Why did you do it Kaiba? You're a cold heartless bastard that couldn't give a damn about me."

These words stung Seto, having come from the one he loved. If he wanted to get mouthy, so be it.

"Well if you don't want to be under proper care and suffer, be my guest. The doors that way, though I highly doubt you'll be able to reach it without collapsing first." Seto smirked.

Now this just pissed Joey off. How could he think he couldn't even reach a door_. 'I'll show him…'_ he thought as he threw off the black silk comforter. He looked down and noticed that he was in black and grey plaid pyjama pants, and a matching black top. Ok, now he wanted to know who the hell dressed him.

"Who dressed and bathed me?" he asked timidly.

"I did."

Ok, that was creepy. But hey, they were comfortable. "…ok."

He hopped down from the over sized bed and took 4 steps before almost falling to the floor when arms wrapped around him and caught him. He looked up and saw Seto holding him bridal style. _'It's nice to be so close to Seto. He's so warm and soft. Not at all like I thought he would be. He's not cold like I imagined…wait. What am I doing thinking about this again!?'_

"Something bothering you puppy?" Seto asked teasingly.

"Puppy?" This was a new one, but it was better than mutt. In fact, it was kinda cute.

He loved his new pet name right away.

"Yes. Puppy. Is there anything I can get for you while I'm out in the town today?"

Joey thought for a moment. "Ok this is gonna sound kinda girly and gay, but when my dads not there, could you swing by my apartment and grab the silver Lenox diary laying on the desk in the last room in the right side of the hall?"

Seto blinked. Silver Lenox diary? He had seen one of those at Dillards once. It was EXTREMELY girly. And his pup had one? What was wrong with the world…?

"Oh! and there's a big black messenger bag full of art supplies and Vampire Knight mangas. That too."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"Do you know where I live?"

'_Of course you twit.' _"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm not stupid. Just because…I know, alright." Seto snapped.

"Ok."

Seto placed Joey back on the bed and covered him up. He took a bold risk and kissed his forehead before turning to leave. "Be good. Mokie will be here to keep you company." he said, pushing the raven haired teen into the room before shutting the door and walking down the hall. _'Wow.' _

**With Joey: Joey POV**

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

I moved a shaky hand up to the spot where Seto had just placed a feather light kiss. I wonder why he did that. There was only one thing in my mind right now; Getting the youngest of the Kaiba's to talk about his older brother.

"So Mokuba. Why did your brother bring me here?" I asked, trying to start conversation, and boy, did it work.

"Well, hetoldmenottotellyou,butSetohasa really big crushonyou. IknowbecauseIreadhisdiaryandhe'stoldmecountlesstimes. Wanna see some proof?" he said, his words slurring together, but I understood him none the less.

"Sure."

He grabbed a random remote and pressed a button. A screen unfolded out of the wall and then he pressed more buttons and it changed to a menu with dates. That kid was to smart for his own good….

There was a flicker and Seto and Mokuba appeared on a security tape recording.

"Mokuba I don't know how to deal with this."

"It's ok big brother. I'm sure you'll tell him eventually."

Seto hung his head. "But he probably hates me. It's no use…"

"Don't say that! There's always a glimmer of hope!"

"Whatever. I'm just like a school girl. I even have a picture of him in the heart shaped place of my diary."

He held up a dairy identical to mine. My picture was taped to the front over the heart mirror that had originally been there.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

Mokuba paused the tape. "What's wrong Joey?"

"That…his dairy. I have the same one…And his pictures taped on mine…" I whispered.

Mokuba didn't look shocked. "Really? Do you like Seto?"

"Yes. But don't tell him. He'll find out on his own." I said thinking of my art bag.

There were drawings, paintings, water colours, charcoals, anything imaginable in that bag. All of them were of…Seto. This couldn't be good…but maybe it would all unravel itself. That's when I noticed the soft murmur of music.

"Hey what's that noise? It sounds like singing."

"Oh, that's Seto. It's the tape."

"That's Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's Your Guardian Angel."

"How'd you know?"

"It's my favourite song."

Silence filled the room as Seto's recording sang, "And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."

Could he be the one?

I hung my head and closed my eyes and tears I didn't know had come into existence slipped out and ran down my race.

**With Seto: Joey's Room: Seto POV**

I walked into Joey's room, not believing it was actually the only clean room in the house. The rest was a wreck and reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. His dad's fault. I looked upon the cluttered wooden desk, finding a dairy identical to mine, but instead of his picture taped on the front, it was…mine. I unlocked it and began to read our of curiosity.

_July 27,_

_Dear diary,_

_This is extremely girly and gay, and I don't know why I'm writing in it. Ryou gave it to me, along with volumes 1-5 of Vampire Knight, and said it's a great way to relieve stress and write about your problems. I'll just see about that. I have begun to develop a crush on someone. It's not one of those schoolgirl crushes on him, yes him, just because he's hot, but more of one of those I can see the real you crushes. I think I've fallen in love with none other than Seto Kaiba. As I write this, I listen to 'Your Guardian Angel' and it makes me think. What if I CAN be the one? That would be great. But I know that a rich man like him could never love a low life like me. I doubt he's even gay. I just recently came to terms with my sexuality. But I know under his cold ice mask, there's a kind and passionate, and a cold person. Anyway, since the pages are short in this, and what Ryou said is true, I'll save the pages so I have one for every day. Until next time, _

_Joey. _

I closed the book and re-locked it. Wow, I never knew. I wonder…about his art?

I pulled the bag of a hook on the wall and took out a sketch book. In it were may wonderful drawings of…me. They filled the pages. Drawings, water colours, charcoals, sketches, inks, anything you can think of was there. I peered into the bag, finding 3 more books like the one on my lap, and a shit load of materials. God, had he bought the whole art store?

I tossed the sketch book and his dairy into the bag and walked out of the apartment. I needed fresh air. Joey couldn't possible love me…could he?

**And that concludes the first chapter of 'Joey's Guardian Angel' and there's more to come, but right now, I have homework to tend to because if I don't do it, I fail English. So Ja ne! **

**Authoress love, **

**-Jessi-**


End file.
